She's Back
by qwerty4567
Summary: okay so basically what happens is Bella finds out that Paul is cheating on her so she leaves and then comes back more dangerous and sexy then ever before! I think it's been done before but thought it'd be fun to try. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so in this story Bella doesn't know about the pack and she isn't dating Edward. She never moved with her mom and Jacob is still her bestfreind and still likes her. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own twilight or anything crazy like that.

Chapter one

I didn't want to do this to him. I really did love Paul, but I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to just throw me away like one of his old toys. That's basically what I was though. It just pissed me off that after everything I did for him; he decided to blow me off. Okay so what happened was that I turned into cat. More like a panther now, though.

_Flashback_

_I was walking into Charlie's house after a long day of trying to avoid my stalker; Edward Cullen. I was having a really bad day and I just wanted to go up to my room and cry into my pillow. Anyway, Charlie called me into the kitchen and said he had to tell me something important._

_ "Now, Bella, don't get mad, but I need to tell you something."_

_ "Okay dad. Spill."_

_ "I don't really know how to say this, but… sweetie your adopted. No; more like taken into custody. But One day Renée and I were coming back to the house and we found you on the porch with a note. It said _please take good care of this baby. Lord knows I can't. _So we took you in. I never did find out who your mother is. So, now that that's settled, what's for dinner bells?"_

_ "'what's for dinner bells?' That's all you have to say to me? I just found out that my "parents" have been lying to me for the past eighteen years and you want me to cook for you?"_

_ "Now, bells, that's not what I meant-"_

_ "Then what do you mean? You know what? Never mind. Screw it; I'm leaving. Good luck cooking." I said sarcastically, and then ran out the door. I had to see Paul. Right then I just needed the comfort that only Paul could give me. So, with speed I didn't know I had, ran to Paul's house and I saw him and some girl making out through the window. I was so upset; I got my phone out and I was going to call for a plane ticket, but I saw I had a text message._

One new message from: Paul

Hey Bella, uh, it's over. Thanks for the sex. It was really great but… don't call me.

-Paul

_I was so angry. I had given him my last piece of innocence and he acts like it's nothing. Suddenly I was trapped in my body. I couldn't move. I could barely even _breathe. _Then, all at once, I unfroze and I realized I was smaller. I looked at my hands and saw cute little orange paws. I didn't freak out like most people would. I thought it was cool and that it would now be easier to get as far away as possible from Forks, Washington._

_End of flashback_

That was the day that I discovered that I was a cat. Well, more like kitten. But not anymore; not I am I sleek black panther. You see, apparently with cats your type of cat represents your personality. I used to be innocent and easily offended. But now, I am a Vegas show girl and I have slept with so many boys and men that it's not even funny. And the only thing I regret is thinking that Paul Levi was worthy of me and my beautiful body.

What Paul did destroyed me. When I arrived to Las Vegas, my self-esteem was so low and I was slowly falling into depression. Then I got offered a great job at a casino. The owner apparently thought that I had "gorgeous features and a sexy body with feline like grace". I know right; the last one shocked me too. But once I started I just kept making more and more friends, thanks to my new party-like nature and my overall newfound ability to actually let loose and _have fun_ for once in my life. I have been to jail, but I have always gotten out all by myself. It's really easy; all you have to do is promise the cops a good time and BAM! You are a free woman.

But anyway I have changed so much. My hair, that was dull and straight-as-a-board, is now naturally loosely curled. My old mud brown eyes are now so dark you would think they're blue and I have a beautiful tan. But personality wise, i am a completely different person. I flirt with every boy I can and my usual outfit is a black cami with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans with black knee-high boots. I have made it my goal to change everything about me. Paul liked me because I was a virgin and because I was basically a boy with boobs. Actually I take that back. I was flat chested and i was clumsy. Yeah; _that's _how boyish I was. But I have completely filled out and that's how I got my job. I also smoke occasionally, and from working the bar I can proudly call myself a successful alcoholic.

So I'm going back to the place I once called hell for two reasons; to see if my dad knows anything about me turning into a cat (which I doubt he will) and to beat the shit out of Paul. I know it sounds pathetic but every time I hear or see something even remotely similar to him I get so angry I phase. So it's time to finally face the man who made me change everything about me and move on with my life. I know that it will probably crush down my emotionless walls I have put up and that I will probably hate myself for seeing him, but whatever.

Look out Paul; I'm comin for you and I'm hot as ever.

Hope you liked it! Please review (:


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight : / oh well. But I'm gonna do this thing where every other chapter is Paul's POV. I just think that other points of view make it more interesting.

Chapter two

I was at the bar, as usual, with the only two pack members that can deal with my shit; Seth and Jared.

"Hey, dude, what's wrong with you? That blond chick just shoved her ass in your face and you didn't even look! God man get your head in the game."

"Back off man. Just cause you got an imprint doesn't mean you have to be permanently up my ass."

"Dude this is your freedom. If you waste it, then you'll be stuck with the same body for the rest of your life! You gotta embrace the variety before you lose it, man."

"Does Kim know you want variety?" I smirked as his drunk face slowly paled and he realized the depth of what he had said sunk in.

"I didn't mean it like that Paul. I swear to god if you tell her anything-"

"Dude, relax I'm not gonna say shit to Kim. She'd murder me in my sleep for trying to 'split you guys up.'"

"You guys are like an old married couple. Seriously in order to get some quiet time around here I'll have to die." Seth said something else unintelligible and then said, "I'm getting another drink."

"God he's eighteen and already an alcoholic. That's sounds like a guy's version of sixteen and pregnant. I wonder if he-"and that's when he passed out. For once I was the only sober one in the bar. Usually I was the first one hammered and they had to kick me out before midnight; but something was holding me back. Kind of like when you see a naked chick, but you can't sleep with her cause you have a girlfriend. I had only felt like this once; right before I cheated on…what's her name? Betty? Becky? I don't even remember, but right before I sent her one of my famous break-up texts I got this feeling and then right before I made out with Sammy. Yeah I know, I can't remember my girlfriends name but I can remember the whore I cheated on her with. So I'm an ass. You get used to it. But the feeling I had was weird. You kind of feel like someone has your intestines in their hand and if you don't do what they say they'll rip out your guts and burn them. Only if your girlfriend is a homicidal pyromaniac. Okay not that bad but I couldn't do it. It was almost… painful.

But seriously what's-her-face was a drama queen bitch. At first she was cool; she would play football with the guys and eat almost as much as us. But then she was always trying to tell me about some weird stalker dude and how some skanks follow her around and make fun of her. At first I was pissed. No-one touches my girls before I'm done with them. _And_ I had also started to like her. She was sweet and funny, but when we were alone she would always want to "get to know me better". That irritated the hell out of me. Most girls I only used for sex but Breena was actually nice to be around. Well she was until she tried to spend some time with me. Like I was saying, she got mad whenever I felt another girls ass or when I hot boxed with Jared. And the best part is when the day after I had finally gotten her to sleep with me; I sent her that text and she _left_. So I know that's probably the worst thing I could do, but she didn't have to _leave_. I don't miss her, but that was kind of melodramatic. But whatever; that was probably the longest relationship I have ever had. I don't regret anything about the way that it ended except for maybe how she reacted.

God I can't believe that after five years I still remember all this shit. I guess it's cause nothing's changed. Sam is still a bossy son of a bitch and Jake still has his nasty sexual fantasies about Berta. If that kid doesn't get over her soon I'm gonna beat him senseless. It's been five years dude! I bet he has a mental disorder that doesn't allow him to think about _decent _chicks. As soon as I thought that my chest hurt a little bit. Like what I imagine heartburn would feel like.

But after I think all those mildly depressing thoughts on Britta, I leave the bar and I take a walk. The pack all changed a little bit after Burrito left, so I can see alright in the dark. So I was walking around, and I didn't realize that I was at Charlie's house. I guess it was cause I was thinkin about benny. I was just about to turn around when I heard Charlie squeal like one of those ridiculous cartoon pigs.

"Bells? Where are you? Why didn't you call? I'm so sorry! But when I see you you are in so much trouble-" Bella! That's her name. Anyway I could tell that she immediately silenced Charlie (probably with something aggressive) because he suddenly looks like he could piss himself.

"That was not my fault Bella. Now you need to stop complaining about something that happened _years_ ago and _get to forks_." Oh snap. He's using his police voice on her! God I wish I could hear what she saying.

"Your right and I'm sorry but please come back. We all just wanted to let you breath. It was a lot to take in for you, we understand, but-"he stopped mid-sentence and after a few seconds I heard the dial tone. Okay I have to get back to La Push or Charlie's gonna get even more pissed off. So I phased and started to run.

And the whole way home I couldn't help but think, Did I miss something?

I read your reviews and I was so happy! four is a lot for me (: and just to clear some stuff up, the reason Bella acts like a slut now is cause she is trying to drown out the pain with dudes and alcohol. I've read story's where the guys have done it but never the girls. Kind of like a reverse role-play but Paul doesn't really care about him "cheating" on her. Hope that helps. Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

Chapter 3

I was just about to fall asleep when that annoying ass pilot mechanical voice said, "please buckle your seatbelts; we are about to land in Port Angeles." I let out a frustrated groan and put on the damn seatbelt.

"What's wrong sweetie? Havin frustrations?" I cannot believe that the old dude next to me had the balls to try to slide his hand up my skirt. He'd been flirting with me the whole plane ride, but this was too far. Thirty five is my age limit. No exceptions. I turned to face him.

"Get your hand off my leg before I remove it from your body," I said slowly and dangerously.

"Oh come on little girl don't be like that. I just want to have some fun with you." He did not just say that. I looked him in the eyes and made sure that he wouldn't move. Then I slowly took out my pointer finger and wrote on his arm with her nail, "GET OFF". When I was done drops of his blood was dripping on to the seat. I looked away from him and he jumped up, took his bags and ran to an empty seat.

"Was that really necessary?" a voice from the seat in front of her said.

"Uh yeah. What else was I supposed to do?" a head popped up and a girl with white hair and pink eyes and really pale skin. Apparently she was albino. She thought about my question for a minute and then started smirking.

"Good point. Hey dude let's get some champagne for me and my friend over here!" she then proceeded to wink and blow kisses to every plane waiter guy that looked at her. I laughed at her and then said, "Hey what's your name?"

"I'm phoenix. I think my mom had a mental disorder when she named me that cause you know, you get tanned in phoenix and I'm like a tans mortal enemy," she said coolly.

"Bella" I said, smirking. "Where are you headed?"

"Port Angeles. Duh," phoenix said while rolling her eyes.

"I mean after that smart-ass," She laughed and said, "I don't really know. I was gonna get in a cab and tell the driver to take me to the closest hotel, where I will then meet a handsome bell boy who will sweep me away to take me on a romantic date and propose to me after many love filled adventures. What about you?" I chuckled and said, "I'm going to harass my 'father' until he pukes and then drive my ex-boyfriend into insanity while making him watch me throw myself at all of his best friends," I grinned as I said the last part. I had only just now thought of that plan, but it was a damn good one compared to my beat-him-senceless-and-then-leave-him-wondering-what-the-hell-just-happened plan.

"I like that plan. If it was me I'd probably get there, beat his face in, and leave. But you know; if you got it, flaunt it."

"I like you; what's your number? You seem like someone who likes to party," I had figured that out as soon as she flirted with waiter guy to get us some alcohol. I could tell as soon as I saw her that wed be friends.

"Give me your phone; ill type it in," so I gave her my phone and she told me that shed text me. As soon as she said that the dude came back with two bottles of champagne. Phoenix reached for her purse, but the guy stopped her and said, "It's on the house." Then he winked and walked away.

"The plane has now landed; you may now unbuckle your seatbelts and please get your luggage before exiting the airport. Thank-you, goodbye."

"Why the hell do they need to tell you to get your shit? It amazes me how stupid Americans have gotten. And isn't it common sense to unbuckle your seat belt before trying to get out? Jeez they treat us like were idiots just because we didn't go to fly school for god knows how many years."

"I think you just had what the locals in forks, Washington call a severe case of mouth diarrhea." I smirked at her and she scowled.

"Yeah well it kind of pisses me off when old people think their all high and mighty cause they've lived for like a billion years."

"Yeah, I agree. But you don't have a place to stay right? Cause I don't really have any friends here so maybe we could like share a hotel or something? The double rooms are cheaper anyway."

"Bella! If you wanto get in my pants all you have to do is ask!" then she giggled and started dancing away. I took her wine bottle away from her and looked at.

"Damn! How the hell did you drink the whole firkin thing without me noticing?"

"I have a gift!" the she giggled and blushed. Again.

"Okay well come on I'm pretty sure if I bring home a drunk albino my dad will be pissed enough to not let me live with him… so let's go!" I know I just met her but I felt like we were already best friends. And best friends are allowed to make fun of other best friends when their drunk. If that makes sense.

"Then let's go Bella smella!"

"That must have been some strong wine," I said as I eyed the wine in my purse.

"Yes yes, now let's GO! I want to meet lil bells family!" she gave me a lopsided grin and started walking in to the men's bathroom.

"Sweet pea, to go outside we have to go to the door that says exit," I said with a small smirk on my face. So when we finally got a cab (it was hard cause I kept losing phoenix. I swear to god that girl is the stupidest drunk I have ever seen!) I told the dude where to go and soon enough we were right on the line of La Push. Apparently 'dad' had started a relationship with sue Clearwater and was at her house most of the time. I have to admit it kind of stung when I found out that little piece of information from his _divorced_ wife. But I guess I didn't really deserve to know after the way I had treated him on the phone, but whatever. Anyway, I slowly got out of the car and started to bring a stumbling phoenix inside of the Clearwater's home. I could tell people were there because I could hear really loud conversation through the door. So I walked inside and I saw about ten very sexy shirtless men sitting in a living room that looked way too small for them. I looked around the room and saw many familiar faces; I guess I was gone too long. But I was looking at the faces and I suddenly saw the guy who made me hate myself for a very long time. In the middle of the SSM club (sexy shirtless men) was Paul Levi, staring right at me. As soon as I saw his eyes I knew that I had to try even harder to make him regret ever screwing around with me. Literally.

There's chapter three! Again hoped you liked and please review! I'm so happy that all the reviews are nice! I didn't really expect that but okay! So please review! (:


End file.
